Justin's Hospital Angst
by blj141414
Summary: After the last episode of world tour the cast of total drama are all at the hospital. And there is one patient with lots on his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i OWN NOTHING**

It was a weird day for a little hawaiian hospital. Weird because due to the volcano problem during the last episode of Total drama world tour, the whole cast of Total drama was filling all the rooms. And on the second floor in room 2 was a very angry contestant. His name, you ask? Well, his name was Justin.

He was angry for many reasons. Angry because he didn't get to compeat in Total drama world tour. Angry because he was injured and was now stuck in this hospital. But what was he most angry about? The relationship between Alejandro and Heather. And that stupid kiss those two had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_"That kiss. That stupid gross kiss."_, Justin thought as he lay on his hospital bed. He remebered that kiss Alejandro and Heather had at the end of World Tour. He was shocked and Heartbroken. When she kneed Alejandro in the "kiwis" he felt better. But not by much.

He noticed someone coming through his room door and looked to see who it was. He was surprised to see it was didn't understand why she would visit his room after the way he acted towards her in Total Drama Action. She was in a wheelchair and from what he had heard would be in one for six more weeks.

"Hi...Beth.", Justin said.

"Hi Justin. So... How are you doing?", Beth didn't speak so she just said, "I know your upset about Heather and Alejandro's relationship...But you shouldn't be! She betrayed him after the kiss!"

"I know...But I know she still loves him in her heart. I just feel better knowing she loves money more than him.", Justin a long moment of slience, Beth spoke up.

"You know how since Heather got hit by a huge rock in the head she's been in a coma", Beth said.

"Yeah"

"Well yesterday she came out of the coma. I can bring her to your room.. If you want her to be here with you.", Beth said.

"No thanks, Beth. I just want to be alone. Ok?", Justin said.

"Ok." As Beth wheeled herself to the door Justin said something.

"Oh, and Beth"

"Yes Justin"

"Why are you being nice to me after how I tried to use you in the Action season", He asked. She said the reason was everyone needs a second chance and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The day after Beth came to see Justin, Justin decided to go to the hospital main room for patients to talk. He saw Gwen and Duncan sitting down. Like Beth, Gwen was in a Wheelchair. Duncan had the upper part of his chest covered in badages. He decided to just get closer to them so he could hear there talking.

"So, from what I heard Alejandro was saved from the volcano by Chris and was put in some kind of robotic body suit.", Gwen said to Duncan.

"So? Who cares what happens to that guy! He was trouble from the and hi Justin", said Duncan.

Realizing he's been caught, Justin replied, "Oh..Hi Duncan.".After a moment of slience between the three, Duncan told him to grab a chair and sit down.

"So I heard you had a thing for Heather and was heartbroken when you saw her kissing Alejandro. Well, is it true?", Duncan said."That's information for me to know only.", Justin said.

"So then its true! I never thought of you liking Heather. It's so weird!", Duncan said.

"So..Who else knows you like Heather besides us and Beth.", Gwen asked. Justin told them Courtney did.

"Oh, don't talk about that stuck up princess! And didn't we fight over her in Action?", Duncan asked.

"Yeah, but I never liked her as much as I love Heather.", Justin said.

"Love's a powerful word. I don' t remeber you talking to her to the point of saying you love her!", Duncan said.

"Well I disagree.", said Justin.

Suddenly someone came into the room.

Who should be the person coming into the room? Tell me in you review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The person who came to the room was Trent. Justin noticed that besides having part of his arm in badeges, he also had a bloody nose that he hadn't seen on him before. Trent also had a very worried look on his face.

"Gwen, Duncan! You two have to get out of here. Courtney is awake and she's looking for you!", he yelled with fear in his green eyes.

"So what. I can take that stuck up princess.", Duncan replied.

"Look Duncan! He's got a bloody nose! I may not be the smartest person but I'm sure it's best for you and Gwen to run.", Justin said.

Suddenly they heard yelling and nurses trying to calm someone down.

"Where is that boyfriend kisser and that jerkface!"

"Calm down. Just go back to your room miss Courtney and put the chairs down."

"No, I will not calm down. And Trent better not be warning them or I will **kill** him!

"Uh oh. I better get out of here too!", Trent said.

"Fine. Gwen lets leave with Trent.", Duncan said. Then he, Gwen and Trent all left the room.

Courtney then came to the room and saw Justin. He didn't want his face to be ruined any more than it already had been so he hoped she would not throw a chair at him."**Where are they.**", she said quietly but with as much anger as if she was yelling like she did a second ago.

He said he didn't know so she just left. He was now all alone in the room till he heard footsteps. And he also heard a voice. A voice that sounded like Heather.

"Man, whats with all the racket!", she said.

What should happen next? Tell me in your review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Heather came inside the room and sat in a chair next to Justin. She didn't look that injured for someone who had just come out of a coma.

"Hi Heather", he said with an award winning smile, trying to charm her. "Oh hi...What's your name again?", she asked.

"It's Justin", he said.

"Oh", she said. After a moment of slience he asked her a question."So, have you tried to find out what happend to Alejandro?", he asked hopeing she did not.

"Oh,please! I don't care that much about him. In the end even after I had that little crush on him I still betrayed him for the cash!", she said proudly with a smlie.

"Yeah, to bad you lost the money.", Justin said. Heather's smile then went away and she said,"yeah. Thanks to that loser Ezekiel.". She then got up and left. On her way out Beth wheeled into the room.

"Heather was in here talking with you?", Beth asked.

"Yes"

"Oh, what did you talk about? Did you talk about your feelings for her?", Beth asked.

"We didn't talk about anything like that. Just Alejandro and Heather losing the money thanks to Ezekiel."

"Oh. That's too bad... Hey want to go to the hospital food court?", she asked.

"Sure.", he said. He then grabed the back handle bars of her wheelchair and wheeled her to the food court


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was late night at the hospital and Justin was asleep dreaming. He was dreaming of him being the one to kiss Heather. He dreamed that she had reached the volcano top first and trown the Alejandro wooden statue in the volcano, thus winning the money. She then went over to him to hug Justin, then kissed him.

Suddenly a lighting clap from outside awoke lifted his head up in surprise.. He realized he had just been dreaming.

"Stupid lighting. I was having the best dream.", he said. He then put his head back down on his pllow and tried to get to sleep. The problem was he couldn't. So he decided to walk around the hospital and go to other Total Drama contestants's rooms.

First he went to Harold's room. When he reached the door to Harold's room and opened the door he could hear Harold talking and saw a very board Leshawna sitting in a chair next to his bed listining to him.

"And that's how I learned the egyptian words for numbers!", Harold said proudly.

"Great.", Leshawna said sarcastically.

Harold then saw Justin and said,"Well hi my Drama Brothers comrad! Please, find a seat and sit.". Justin found a seat and pulled his chair up to Harold's bed.

"So, what brings you up to my room.", Harold asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just decided to walk around the hospital."

After talking for a couple minutes talking together, Leshawna spoke.

"Aren't you forgeting to tell Justin something?", Leshawna said to Harold.

"Oh you right my dear Leshawna!", Harold said

"Justin, the hospital manager wants the Drama Brothers to do a couple songs in two days for the hospital patient. He will pay us each 500 dollers!"

"500? Ok, I'm in!", Justin said.

"Sweet! I will get started practiceing on my beatboxing!", Harold said whlie getting ready to beatbox intill Leshawna and Justin told him "No!" at the same time.

After talking to Harold, Justin decided to go to another Drama Brother's room:Trent.

When he got to Trent's room, it had many,many diiffernt locks on it. He knocked on the door intill he heard a frightinted voice ask "who is it." who he knew was Trent. After convinceing Trent that he is Justin, Trent let him in.

"Sorry Justin but after the thing with Courtney, I keep my room door locked at all times. Come, take a seat.", Trent said.

"So, did you hear about the concert were going to be doing at the hospital?", Justin asked

"Yeah. It's a good thing part of my arm only got a scar intead of being broken or I would not be able to play my guitar."

After talking for awhlie, Justin was about to go back to his room when he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh and Trent?"

"Yes Justin?"

"Will Heather be coming to see us play?", Justin asked

"I don't does it matter?", Trent asked.

Justin said "no reason" and went back to his room.

ok, review and tell me what you want to happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

So the day of the hospital concert came."I can't belive that they bulit a stage just for us to play!", Justin said. The stage had a curtain that the Drama Brothers were Drama Brothers were all dressed up in there outfits. When it came to injuries, Cody had an bandaged-up head wound, Trent just had a big scar on his arm that was covered up by bandages and a broken nose from Courtney, Harold had a broken leg and Justin had his upper chest covered in badages like Duncan did( luckly his shirt covers that) and a minor scar on his face.

"Hey Justin, can you check who is out there.", Trent asked, hearing voices yelling out for the Drama Brothers. Justin put his head out (but not to far so no one could see him) and saw many people. Besides the many fangirls yelling out "Drama Brothers!", he saw Beth, Leshawna, Duncan, Gwen , Brigette , Geoff , Blainley ( who was still covered head-to-toe in badages) and a very special person: Heather.

"Ok, we have really got to do well out there because Heather is out there.", Justin said

"But why does doing well involve Heather. I mean after World Tour me and her are almost friends but what's that have to do with you?", Cody asked. Justin told them he loves Heather. They were all shocked.

"But why? I mean I was glad when she betrayed Alejandro too because he's worse but she still is a evil person and you only tried being evil. She can be evil in her sleep!", Trent asked.

"I just do. It's hard to explain. One day I woke up, saw her and just fell in love.", Justin said.

"That would be sweet if it was anyone but Heather, but since thanks to my dear Leshanwa, I know what love feel like, so I have the perfect song for us to play to help you get with Heather.", Harold said.

what song should they sing."When I cry" from the celebrity manhunt TD special or Harold's other song about Leshawna in world tour's first aftermath episode.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The annoncer (who was Lindsay) walked on stage to introduce The Drama Brothers."Now are you ready to see the...The um-", Lindsay said, trying to remeber there band name."The Drama Brothers!", Brigette yelled to her."Oh, right!The Drama Brothers!", Lindsay said."Who let miss dumb blonde on stage?", Duncan said.

Lindsay then got out of the way when Harold walked (or tried to the best he could considering he had a broken leg) from out the curtain and to a microphone by himself. He then began the song.

**Harold:** _You might think I know it all  
>And maybe I'm headin' for a fall<br>I'm just that brainiac guy  
>Left alone to sit and cry.<br>Honey...  
>I have some questions for you first<br>Girl...  
>Take some time to school me<br>Quench my thirst... for knowledge  
>Cause, gosh!<br>I just gotta know...  
>How'd you get so hot?<em>

Suddenly the curtain went up to show Cody, Justin and Trent.

**Trent, Justin and Cody:**_ Baby!_

**Harold: **_You're really smoking hot!_

**Trent, Justin and Cody:**_ Baby!_

**Harold:** _My physics know-how ain't got a hope_  
><em>Of explaining why your butt's so dope<em>  
><strong>Trent, Justin and Cody:<strong> _Baby, Baby_  
><strong>Harold:<strong>_You bend my space time continuum_  
><strong>Trent, Justin and Cody:<strong> _Baby, Baby_  
><strong>Harold:<strong>_Then you shake what your mama gave you-em!_  
><strong>Trent, Justin and Cody:<strong> _Baby, Baby_  
><strong>Harold:<strong>_I don't even hardly know my name._  
><strong>Trent, Justin and Cody:<strong> _Baby, Baby_  
><strong>Harold:<strong>_Cause when you walk in the room, nobody lookin' the same!_  
><strong>Trent:<strong> _Baby!_  
><strong>Justin:<strong>_ Baby!_  
><strong>Harold:<strong> _Baby!_ _(beat boxes) Gosh! (beat boxes)_

Whlie they were singing, Blainely tried to say the words,"marry me Justin!", but her mouth was covered in badages, so it was muffled. Harold looked to see if Heather was looking at Justin and to his surprise, she was.

**Harold:** Alright!  
><em>I demand a scientific investigation<em>  
><em>To whether you're even from the human nation<em>  
><em>I swear you're changing my molecular structure<em>  
><em>With all your sexy ions<em>  
><em>You make my heart rupture<em>

The song ended and all their fangirls were yelling out "marry me!", to the Drama Brother of their choice. "Just so you know, that song is dedecatied to a girl Justin loves. Do you want me to tell you, crowd?", Harold said. Suddenly the crowd went wild, whlie Justin's thoughts were going wlid. He wanted to impress Heather but not to let her know he loves her. Not yet, anyways.

'It's..", Harold said.

What should happen next. Tell me in your review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Its...", Harold began, ready to tell everyone in the crowd that Justin loves Heather but before he could say it, something happened. A chair was thown onto the stage at Trent, who was hit in the face."Trent!", the other Drama Brothers yelled. They looked into the crowd to see it was Courtney who had thown it."I told you I'd get you for warning Gwen and Duncan!", Courtney yelled. Courtney then tuned her attention to Gwen and Courtney, who started runnig in the crowd."I don't see why we can't just take her on. We're stronge.", Duncan said to Gwen, who responded by saying,"Just look at what she has done to Trent! I don't want a broken nose.".

"Ow...", Trent said. There was now a small gash on his face. The other Drama Brothers lifted him to his feet."Ugh! Where does she get all these chairs from? And when did she even get outside? I thought they were locking her in her room!", Trent said. Justin had to admit to himself he was glad that this stoped Harold from telling people about his love for Heather.

Lindsay then ran back on stage and said,"Super sorry for the technical difficulties."

I didn't know she even knew the word 'difficulties'", Heather said.

"Well, lets give a big hand to the..The um-", Lindsay said, still forgetting the Drama Brothers name. Someone in the crowd yelled,"the Drama Brothers!",.

"Oh yeah! The Drama Brothers!", Lindsay said. Then the crowd started yelling and claping loudly. The Drama Brothers then got off the stage.

Later, Justin was in his room just thinking about many things. He wondered when he and the other castmates were going to be discharged from the hospital. He wondered when Chris was going to show up to tell them about a new season. But most importantly, he wondered if Heather liked the performance he and the other Drama Brothers there was a knock on the door.

Justin went to the door, opened it and found that Beth was at the door."Hi Beth.", he said. She wheeled herself into the room and told Justin to sit down."Why?", he asked. She told him she had some bad news.

What should the bad news be? Tell me in your review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"So what's the bad news?", Justin asked.

"Well... Heather sliped back into that coma.", Beth said. Justin couldn't belive it. Last time he saw her she looked just fine. He was certain she didn't look like she was going to fall back into her coma. Suddenly Gwen and Duncan came to his room.

"Did you tell him yet?", Duncan asked. He then looked at Justin' shocked face and said,"why did you tell him! I wanted to do that!".

"Duncan!", Gwen yelled. Justin had been ignoring Duncan and Gwen because he was in shock. Since he had heard were her room was he ran to it and Beth yelled,"Justin! I almost forgot to tell you something!", but Justin didn't hear her.

When he got to her room door, he reached for the doornob and turned it. First he saw Heather just laying on her bed. Then he saw someone sitting in a chair near her that he would rather not have seen.

I know this was short but I will post the next chapter soon. Tell me who the person in the chair should be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Justin saw Alejandro sitting in a chair next to Heather's hospital room bed. Alejandro seemed to be back to normal Sure his hair was way shorter but hair will grow back._"This does not make sense. I thought Gwen said to Duncan that he had been put in a robot suit!", _Justin thought.

Alejandro was looking down at Heather with such hatred. Suddenly he looked up to see Justin."I'm sorry but does she know you?", Alejandro asked.

"Yeah.. we were both Total Drama contestants for the first two seasons", Justin said, trying to hid his he heard footsteps and the sounds of wheelchairs. The footsteps were Duncan's and the wheelchair sounds were Gwen and Beth.

"Justin, Alejandro is in her roo-", Beth said before she saw Alejandro. She then looked at Justin and said,"we should go".

"What? He shouldn't leave cause I want to see this!", Duncan said. Gwen just rolled her eyes and said," Beth is right. We should go.". Justin said that they should go but that he would stay. Beth tried to reason with him but it would not work, whlie Duncan tried to say that he should at least get watch in case any fighting happened. Meanwhlie Alejandro was just listening to them, not quite understanding what was going on.

Finally Beth, Gwen and Duncan left, leaving just Justin, Alejandro and Heather (who, mind you, is in a coma) in the room.

Justin walked closer to Alejandro. Alejandro then asked what the his talk with Gwen, Duncan and the other girl (the other girl is Beth) was about.

"Nothing you need to know about.", Justin said coldly.

"Look, I can tell your mad, so if this is about me knocking Cody into those shark infested waters during the Hawaiian episode, well it was just to win the challenge. I know all the contestants got mad at for that.", Alejandro said.

Whlie that was not the reason Justin was mad right now, he knew Alejandro was not fully telling the truth. He enjoyed knocking Cody into the deadly water.

There was a long silence intill Justin started speaking. "Um, didn't you kiss Heather?", Justin asked, already knowing Alejandro had kissed her.

"Yeah, I did. Before she betrayed me.", Alejandro said, anger fulling up in his voice. Suddenly Justin heard another person's footsteps."Oh, who is it now!", Justin said. To his surprise it was Cody.

"Oh, hey Justin! I just came to find you because- what is he doing here!", Cody said.

Next chapter coming up real soon. What should Cody do? Tell me in your review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Cody then went up to Justin and asked once more, "what is he doing here!". Justin told Cody to leave but Cody didn't want to. Alejandro could hear them talking and decided to smirk at Cody, which made him even angrer.

"Justin, lets talk outside Heather's room.", Cody said to Justin. Justin agreed and followed him out.

"Cody, let me stay in there with him and Heather. You are alittle too angry.", Justin said.

"As if you aren't. Didn't you say you're in love with Heather? If anything we should go get Owen, put him and Alejandro in one room and just let Owen fart all he wants. That will get Alejandro back for both of the things were mad at him for!", Cody said.

Justin just keep telling Cody to go intill Cody finally gave in and left. Justin then went back into Heather's hospital room and saw Alejandro standing up. Before Alejandro could leave he asked Alejandro to never come back here. Alejandro agreed since he knew that everyone hated him (well, except Courtney for some reason). As Alejandro left, Justin felt weird. He thought he would atleast be having a big fight with Alejandro, but he guessed that was not ment to be.

He then decided to sit in the chair near Heather and just wait.

3 days later

Justin had been sitting by Heather's side for 3 days, only getting up from his seat to go to the bathroom. He heard alot of the other contestant were getting discharged from the hospital but he did not care. He would wait intill Heather woke up. He decided to go to get some water from a water fountain. When he returned, he saw something. Heather was starting to move.

Since he wanted to be the first thing she sees when she woke up, he got back to his seat and waited for her to awaken. Suddenly Heather's eyes started to lift up alittle. Then she fully woke up to see Justin's face.

"J- Justin. What are you doing here. And where am I.", she said.

"You fell back into that coma. I've been sitting here for 3 days, waiting for you to wake up.", Justin said.

"But why do you care?", Heather asked. Justin then started to sweat. He did not think he would be telling her he loves her right now. But he reallized he would have to tell her right now.

"Heather I...", Justin began.

The story is getting close to the ending. What should happen next!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Heather I..", Justin began.

"You what?", Heather asked, already becoming impatient.

"Heather I cared about you being in a coma because I didn't know when you would wake up. I didn't know what I'd do if you hadn't woken up.", Justin said.

Because Heather didn't belive him, she said," like you truely care if I didn't wake up. You problebly just wanted to make an allence with me the next season were both in, right?".

"That's not true.", Justin said.

"And how can it be true. What other reason could you have to have waited for me to wake up?",Heather said whlie smirking because she thought she was right about him.

"The reason is I.. I love you.", Justin said. He then moved his head closer to hers.

"Justin I-", Heather started to say but was cut off by Justin kissing her. She slowly closed her eyes but then she and Justin heard the sound of two people saying "Awwwww!".

They both stoped kissing and looked at the door to see Brigette and Geoff. Heather felt angry.

"How long have you two been there!", Heather asked.

"Oh, just long to see everything.", Geoff said, very amused. Heather then throw her pollow at the both of them.

-The next day-

Justin and Heather walked out the hospital. Everyone was finally out of the hospital (including Courtney, who had been forced into a mental aslyum). As Heather and Justin walked arm and arm and after all the trouble Justin had to deal with, he was now happier than ever before.

-The End!-


End file.
